nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bud
Bud is the nickname of a Yadderevo male who was raised on Earth. Back story Before you is a strange creature indeed, standing at about 4 feet, he either looks up or down at you, with striking orange eyes. His skin is green, with equally orange stripes running through it, and the full visage of him, is quite… ‘out of this world.’ Let’s take a closer look, shall we? Atop his head is a crown of orange hair, and it’s slightly metallic, shimmering in the sunlight. Then there is a pair of glasses perched upon his snout, brown frames, and thin lenses. Those eyes of his almost twinkle at you as they are stared at, threatening to lose you in their deep gleam, each one looking like a fine topaz crystal. His maw is simple enough, housing a green tendril that takes the place of a tongue, while tooth-like structures lined it. His chest is bare, showing off a lighter green upon it, leading down to the bottom of his stomach. He looks as if there is similar male features upon him, giving the impression of soft pectorals, nipples, and a slight belly. One his back are three pods, each able to open up, releasing a vine from it. This was the main way he hunted, merely releasing them, and allowing them to find what he could eat. His hands are odd, being more like a venus-flytrap than anything, the crimson insides being folded up and held by the orange-green skin. Upon his legs, he wore a pair of ratty jeans, beat up, and almost destroyed. They wore around his midsection, and being too long for him, he accidentally stumbles over them. His stumps are worked in more of a oval, providing maximum grip, and movement when he wasn’t tripping. While he was still an infant, his parents were exploring the fruits of an uncharted planet, seeing if anything was worth taking back to their home for study, when the trio, was attacked by some voracious strain of bug, of the likes that had a taste for a Yadderevo’s pods and ‘skin’. The parents fought hard, immobilizing quite a few bugs, before another horde of them attacked. Seeing how they were outnumbered, they, in an act of love, chose to give their child a chance at life. While his father fended the beetles off, the mother, whom had received a fatal bite over her abdomen, settled him in, and set the computer. Upon hearing her husbands cry of pain, she hurriedly set it to send him to the safest planet in the area, and the ran out, to help fend off the attackers. The infant was left alone on the new world to fend for himself, only having his natural instincs of what to and not to eat. Due to some mal-nutrition, he is stuck at around 3 .5 feet. Being alone for the century worked up a shy visage over him, he, not knowing what friendship was, or is. But, if you happen to befriend him, you will have a little yadderevo tag-along for quite some time! His name is unknown, as he forgot it long ago, but friends have been calling him Bud, lately! Category:Additional characters Category:Yadderevoes